T.V report
by nickibryn
Summary: A T.V report on the first and only, all out, no holds barred, Anime Bash Festival.


  
A T.V report on the first and only, all out, no holds barred, Anime Bash Festival.   
  
Unknown Voice: Welcome one and all to the first Annual Anime Bash Festival. Let's welcome our hosts, Yukino Ominea and Jake Johnson.   
*Loud round of applause*  
Yukino: Hi everyone. Welcome to the first annual Anime Bash Festival. I'm Yukino Ominea or Yuki.   
Jake: And I'm Jake Johnson or J.J. And we're your hosts for today.   
Yuki: You know J.J, this is the first ever Anime Bash Festival. The contestants for today's competition have worked hard and long to be able to take part in this Festival, maybe you could tell us more?  
J.J: Well Yuki, this fest is an all out fighting competition where two of our top anime fighters come to compete in a winner take it all competition. Anything goes, no rules. Only that the judges final decision is final.  
Yuki: That's right, this competition is not only based on the fighters' stamina, but on flare, artistic ability creativity and sportsmanship. Popularity and being famous counts too.   
J.J: Yes it does. Now, let's meet the two contestants for this evening. Recca Hanabishi From the Anime Flame of Recca and his opponent Kenshin Himura. Recca Hanabishi is a high school student who has control over eight fire dragons. And Kenshin is the legendary swordsman Battosai the Slasher. Whose master of the Hitten Misuruke style has made him one of the most feared fighters.  
Yuki: Look, there's the ref., looks like this match is about to start.  
J.J: Right, let's get to it then.  
Yuki: Look at that skill! Kenshin sure knows how to wield a sword. And what a beautiful counter attack by Recca whose called out Modaka, the fire dragon that acts like a shield, to protect himself.   
J.J: Simply magnificent! Looks there's Saiha the fire dragon sword. Kenshin and Recca really have their work cut out for them. This is one tough fight. Oh Kenshin look out! Oh no!  
Yuki: Did you see that?!  
J.J: what a way to end round one of the fight. Ladies and gentlemen, Recca Hanabishi has just called out Nadare and burnt Kenshin from head to toe and thus ending round one. What a fantastic round one.   
*in the background, Kenshin is going "Oroooooo" and bouncing around.*   
Yuki: That was a beautiful way to win round one. Wait, is that Cori running onto the arena?  
J.J: I don't believe it! Cori has just run onto the field and she's just grabbed Recca around the neck and she's shaking him to death! And wait, who's that coming onto the arena? It's…It's…It's Fuuko. And she doesn't look very happy.  
Yuki: Understatement. Definitely. Fuuko's called out her fujinn and is using her psychic device to pull Cori away from Recca and Cori's not too happy about it. She's started to throw…vegetables?  
J.J: Here comes Kaoru and his…his using his adamantium blade to…cut the vegetables, while Domon is putting them in a pot of boiling water? What is the fight coming to?  
Yuki: Hey! They have food down there! *sniffing sounds are heard* is that popcorn I smell?  
J.J: *more sniffing* Yes…It's popcorn. Oh my god, look over there. It's the boys from Gundam and they have Popcorn. Wanna get some?  
Yuki: Definitely. Let's go.   
*sounds of chairs scrapping the floor is heard while the reporters leave the studio for popcorn.*  
Yuki: hmm…Popcorn.  
*On the field, on field reporter Karen is reporting*  
Karen: This match has gone out of hand! While Fuuko and Cori are fighting it out, Kenshin, Recca and the others are cooking and eating. That is soooo not fair. Anyway, it seems that since both Kenshin and Recca don't want to risk telling either girl that the fight is over and that it's time for round two, they have decided that Fuuko will stand in for Recca and Cori will stand in for Kenshin. J.J, Yuki. You guys better get back to your posts this is going to be a promising fight. Karen Out.  
Yuki: so boys, what do you think about the fight?  
Heero: *muffled because his mouth's full of popcorn* mmm…not…mmm…explosions.  
Trowa:… … …   
Quatre: they really shouldn't be fighting. We really should all band together and help each other out. Hey!  
*Duo starts to throw popcorn at Quatre*  
Duo: we're here for the blood, the gore, the fighting! Not vegetable throwing and cooking classes!  
*Yuki casts a look over at the arena*  
Yuki: I really wouldn't say that if I were you.   
*After staring at Trowa's hair*  
J.J: Hey Trowa what's with the haircut?  
Trowa:… … …  
Duo: you haven't heard? After receiving comments on his hair being *makes " " gestures with his fingers* cool, by Tokiya and Sano#, he decided to have it cut. So now he doesn't have his fringe any more, just a normal crew cut.  
Yuki: Tokiya and Sano complemented him on his hair? *shudders* Creepy  
J.J: will you look at that!  
Yuki: what? what?  
J.J: Cori and Fuuko are really having an all bash. Wait a minute, why and who are Cori and Fuuko calling on their cell phones?  
*Machine sounds are heard. Like when a robot is moving*  
Yuki: Oh. My. God. Look! *points towards the roof of arena* It's…It's…Dorothy! And she's walking over to help Fuuko. Why is Cori smiling like that?   
*Cori's smiling like a silly fool*  
J.J: I see why. *trembles* Look. She's called in…Hilde?!  
*Duo and Quatre choke*   
Duo: Hil…Hil…Hilde?! Uh, Bye. I'm outta here!  
Quatre: *laughs nervously* Wait for me!  
*both run to their gundams and try to take off*  
Yuki: this is crazy! This is supposed to be a one on one match.  
J.J: true, but there's nothing in the rules that say you can't call in the cavalry.  
Yuki: hmm…wonder why Duo and Quatre ran off?  
Trowa: *grinning evilly* that's because they stood Hilde and Dorothy up on their double date. *Pulls out com-link* Oh Hilde…Oh Dorothy.  
Duo: I'll get you Trowa! I'm putting that picture of you and Quatre looking 'cute' together on the net.   
Quatre: you're putting WHAT?!  
Duo: *sweatdrops* Err…hee hee?  
Dorothy: Oh Quatre!  
Hilde: Oh Duo!  
*Quatre and Duo look at each other frantically*  
Duo and Quatre: RUN!  
*set their thrusters on max. speed and fly off*  
*Everyone sweatdrops and turns back to the fight*  
Cori and Fuuko: You're supposed to be helping ME! Never mind. Time to call for more back up.   
Yuki: any more popcorn?  
Heero: yeah, Wufei's making some more.  
J.J: don't look now, but Elle from Shadow Skill and Miaka From Curious Play have just entered the fight. Hmm. Nice popcorn Wufei.  
Wufei: yes, who would've thought that Nataku's flamethrowers would make such good popcorn.  
Yuki: *Waving frantically* Hey Kenshin, Recca. You guys wanna join us? There's plenty of food for every one!  
*Recca and Kenshin nod and they both go over to join them*  
Cori: Miaka you HAVE to help me. That…that…brat, tired to stop me from protecting my Kenshin.  
Fuuko: well, you were hurting my Recca! Elle, if you please.  
Elle: Hee hee…Guo! Cover me.  
Guo: Yes Elle. Try not to break the whole building okay?  
Elle: What ever.  
*Starts to chant*  
Miaka: Tamahome …  
Tamahome: Don't Worry Miaka, we'll handle this. Suzuki Star Warriors…Attack!  
Elle: hee hee.  
*a big dust cloud forms as the group get into a big tussle*  
Fuuko: hmm…I'm losing, better call for more back up. *pulls out com-link* Err…Hi! I need help. You'll be here when? Oh, all right. *Turns back to Cori* Now you lose!   
A Chorus of voices: GATE OPEN!  
Yuki: Did you hear what I just heard?  
J.J: oh Yes! The Gatekeepers are here. Wait, did they bring Raiko with them?  
Heero: looks like it.  
J.J: Oh no.  
Ruriko: Arrow of light!  
*Pulls back bow and releases arrow of light*  
Faye: Fire…Panda!  
*Giant panda made out of fire comes out*  
Recca: hmm…wonder if she can teach me that.  
Shun: Ruri-pah look out! Ultra whirlwind Slash!   
* Rukiko punches Shun as just as he's about to attack*  
Kenshin: this is getting out of hand.  
Recca: agreed. So do you want to be the one to tell them?  
Kenshin: ME?! Uh…no.  
Recca: I'm definitely not going onto that arena floor.  
Sano: Ah quit arguing and start eating!  
Recca and Kenshin: Okay!   
Sano: this is very good popcorn.  
*and Wufei actually blushes as everyone agrees on the complement. Wufei Blushed!*  
Yuki: Wonder who they're calling in next?  
*on the field, Cori and Fuuko are yelling for their back up teams to win. While the back up teams, mainly from Gatekeepers, Shadow Skill and Curious Play, continue to battle it out. *  
*Karen comes back on the field*  
Karen: this fight is getting better and better. Although the numbers are on Fuuko's side, Cori has skill on hers. Wait there's Cori on the phone again, wonder whose she's calling now?  
*Screen closes up on Cori and we hear…*  
Cori: that's right. Uh-huh. Hmm…Thanks. I'll be waiting.  
*screen goes back to Karen*  
Karen: Wonder whose she's calling? Back to your guys.  
Yuki: Wonder who Cori was calling. Hmm… this rice ball is great Kenshin!  
J.J: wonder no more. Everyone run!  
Yuki: Why?  
J.J: Because Cori called in RELENA!  
*everyone stares at him, then at each other and run around the arena screaming*  
Cori: Hee hee.  
Relena: stop fighting! We are supposed to be fighting for world peace not for recognition on television. Hmm…it rhymed…anyway Stop fighting. We should be working together. We should be…*Turns to Heero* you knew about this! And you didn't tell me! Heero Yuy! You promised not to keep anything from me any more! How could you? *sniffs and becomes all dramatic* I thought you cared, but I see now that I'm just another one of your …  
*Everyone on the arena grounds except Fuuko and Cori run away screaming their heads off*   
Sano: Man are you going to get it.  
*Heero sighs and shakes his head*  
Heero: she HAD to call in Relena. *sigh* Hey! Where's Yuki and J.J?  
*Everyone looks around and shrugs their shoulders*  
*suddenly a bell rings*  
Unknown voice: Ladies and Gentlemen, we have the results of the Anime Bash Festival. And here are your hosts to give you the results.  
Yuki: I don't believe it! Ladies and Gentlemen, it's a…it's a…TIE!   
J.J: In first place, Cori Kamiya and Fuuko Kirisawa! Congratulations.  
Yuki: oh wait, according to the news at the HQ, Cori wins today's match congratulations Cori!  
Cori: Ha ha! I won!  
Fuuko: you cheated by calling in Relena!  
*Cori shrugs her shoulders and walks away*  
Cori: oh don't be a sore loser. Dinner's on me to night everyone!   
Everyone: YAHOO!  
Yuki: well, that wraps up that match.  
J.J: Yeah and don't forget to tune to next year's Anime Bash Festival! Till then, I'm Jake Johnson.  
Yuki: and I'm Yukino Ominea. Good night and good-bye.  
*and during ending credits…*  
J.J: why DID Cori win?  
Yuki: I think it was because the judges were afraid of Relena. She IS the Queen of the World you know.  
J.J: Oh well. Let's catch up with the rest of them. Hmm…Food!  
Yuki: FREE Food!  
J.J: Hey Guys! Wait up!  
*and both run after the group*   
  
  
#Check the Gundam wing/flame of recca/Ruroni Kenshin story for details.   



End file.
